


Uneven Odds

by bad_ash10



Series: We've Come a Long Way from Where We Began [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Big Sister Skye | Daisy Johnson, Family Feels, Gen, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Phil and Melinda have a one-year-old. Who's going to take care of her if something happens to them?
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: We've Come a Long Way from Where We Began [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962511
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Uneven Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @TurtlemanTremors084 for a title suggestion!

After a long day home alone with a sick one-year-old, Melinda had left Phil to put Lily down for the night. The poor baby had been fighting a cold for several days, and Melinda knew she was still feeling miserable. When Lily was sick, the one thing she wanted was Phil. Melinda hoped he would be able to get her to sleep after her unsuccessful day with her daughter.

Melinda heaved a sigh as she passed the mountain of dishes in the kitchen sink. Instead of washing them, she made some tea and headed outside to join Daisy. Since the weather had cooled, hardly a night had passed where Daisy had not been outside by the firepit. With outdoor space at the Playground nearly non-existent, Melinda could not blame Daisy for taking every opportunity for a chance at a “normal” life.

“Hey,” Daisy greeted her tiredly.

Melinda sighed and flopped down next to Daisy. “Are you as exhausted as I am?”

“Mmhmm. It was a long trip back from Belize,” she said before stifling a yawn. “Is Lily going down for him?”

May shrugged. “Hopefully.” She shivered slightly in the chilly air. “The fire’s dying.”

Daisy slid closer and offered part of her blanket to Melinda. “Too tired to get up to add another log to it.”

They sat in silence for a bit, both sipping their drinks periodically. The fire had dwindled down to glowing embers when Phil finally came out to join them.

“Ooooh, can you build the fire back up before you sit down?” Daisy begged.

“Of course,” he said with a smile. Even though he was as tired as Melinda and Daisy, he always did what he could for them.

Once the fire was built back up, he took the baby monitor off his belt and sat heavily in the chair next to Melinda and Daisy’s sofa. He shot Melinda a look, asking a silent question.

“Dais, we want to talk to you about something,” Melinda started.

“Mmk,” Daisy said with another yawn.

Phil looked at Daisy. “It’s kind of a serious subject.”

Daisy perked up considerably. “What’s wrong?” she asked concernedly.

Melinda put a soothing hand on Daisy’s knee. “Nothing.” Daisy visibly relaxed but was still looking intently from Phil to Melinda. “We want to talk to you about Lily.”

“Lily?” Daisy was still confused.

Coulson sighed. “We want to you to consider being her guardian if something were to happen to us.”

Daisy’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“We know it’s a lot to ask and you don’t have to answer now,” May said. “But we need to know if something happened to us both, she would be outside of Shield to lessen the risk of losing someone else. We can be as careful as we want with only sending one of us at a time on missions, but there’s always a risk.”

Phil jumped in again, “Like she said, we don’t want to pressure you or make you answer now. Take some time to consider it if you want.”

Daisy gave a short laugh. “I mean, I just thought it was a given that I’d take her.”

May gave Daisy a squeeze. “We figured. But we wanted to make sure you were ok with it. Leaving Shield is a lot to ask.”

“Not if Shield is the reason we lost you guys,” Daisy said with a sniff. “I wouldn’t risk her being left alone if something happened to me, too.”

Phil grinned at her. “Now, as we’ve been doing, we won’t be in the field together except in extreme circumstances. We are doing all we can to avoid putting us both in harm’s way at the same time.” He took a short pause and looked at the baby monitor as a short cry and loud sneeze came through the speaker. “Mel, I’m going to take her in the bathroom and try to see if we can get the steam to help her breathe a little easier.” At May’s nod, he headed back for the house. He called over his shoulder with a teasing lilt to his voice, “Sure you’re up for parenthood, kid? It’s not always smooth sailing.”

A moment later, Daisy asked, “Did you really think I would say no?”

So long passed before May answered that Daisy wondered if she had fallen asleep.

“I knew you’d say yes if we asked. And that would mean potentially pulling you away from the only people who had been your family…. Your home…. For the last seven years.” May paused. “I didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on you.”

Daisy shifted so she could see May’s face. “I love Lily. I love our family. I’d do anything for any of you.” Daisy paused and fidgeted with a loose thread on the blanket for a moment. “If it meant leaving here to keep Lily safe, I would go in an instant.”

May smiled softly and pulled Daisy close again. “I’m hoping it won’t come to that, but I know I wouldn’t have to worry about her with you.” She kissed Daisy’s hair gently. “I love you, Dais.”

Daisy pulled the blanket up higher and murmured. “Love you, mama.”


End file.
